


Check Up, Check In

by clarityhiding



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (sooort of), Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Identity Porn, JayTim Secret Santa, M/M, Undercover, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, caroline hill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Jason unexpectedly runs into a familiar face while undercover.





	Check Up, Check In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Snow_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/gifts).



> My contribution for the 2018 JayTim Secret Santa Exchange! I had silver-snow-77 as my recipient—hope you enjoy it, my dear! :D
> 
> Many thanks to Exile-one for letting me bounce ideas off her, Spazzterror for reassuring me it was a real story, and Nykyrianne for beating my grammar into submission!

Jason has been waiting for his turn with the physician for nearly two hours now, which is what he gets for showing up early. Apparently the doc is going by first name rather than order of arrival, which is slightly odd, but he's not about to complain. It gives him more time to size up the competition, to try and determine if any of them are plants, working for the organizers.

Raised voices come from behind the closed door and Jason tries hard to keep his cool and not blow his cover. It took some doing to get his foot in the door for this, he doesn't need to get kicked out for causing a scene before real fighting even starts. The guy in there right now isn't the first to try and get fresh with the doc. So far, she's managed to hold her own, though at least one of the guys left the examination room with a bit of a limp.

Finally, the door opens and a man steps out sporting a red handprint on his cheek. "Psycho bitch," he growls. "I ought to—"

"You're lucky my boyfriend isn't here," the unseen doctor retorts. " _He_ would have broken your hand if you saw you getting grabby like that. Peter Dickinson? You're next."

Jason skirts around the other guy and slips through the door, shutting it firmly behind himself. The room itself is pleasant enough with cabinets on the walls and an exam table in the center. A computer is on one of the counters and the doc stands in front of it, her back to the door as she inputs data.

"Take off everything except your underwear and sit on the bed," she says in a no-nonsense tone.

Jason strips, folding his clothes and setting them on a chair before taking a spot on the examination table. Already he's reevaluating his opinion of the doctor. He hasn't seen her face yet, but she sounds young and, from what's visible, pretty in shape. She's also confident enough of her own ability to defend herself that she's fine keeping her back to him despite her streak of bad luck with a lot of the guys that came before him.

A couple more minutes pass before she finally grabs a clipboard from the counter and puts the computer into Sleep mode. "I'm Dr. Hill and I'll be giving you your physical today," she says crisply, turning to face him, though her attention is still focused on the clipboard. "Do you smoke, drink, engage in any recreational drug use, legal or illegal?"

Jason gapes, unable to form words as he stares. This is… He's heard the stories, of course. Mainly from Stephanie, who was lucky enough to find a security-still somewhere, but Babs has mentioned it in passing at least once.

"Mr. Dickinson? I assure you that my employers require you to answer truthfully, though this is just for our own records and will not be reported to law enforcement."

He wants to laugh, but he remembers how thin the door is from his own time spent waiting. Swallowing, Jason plays along. "Used to smoke, don't anymore. No drugs, and I don't drink much aside from the occasional beer."

'Dr. Hill's' head snaps up and now it's 'her' turn to gape. "Jason?" Tim hisses. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Investigating a possible human-trafficking ring," Jason says calmly, pitching his voice low. At least now he knows why Tim wasn't at his apartment.

Tim rocks on his heels, frowning slightly. "B didn't send you to check up on me?"

"What? No, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Smiling, Jason reaches out to rest his hands on usually slim hips. They're a little wider than normal at the moment, no doubt due to extra padding to help sell the charade, but the difference isn't enough to stop him from drawing Tim closer. "Glad I got a chance to finally see you in this get-up."

Tim's made-up cheeks turn even pinker, but he doesn't resist Jason's pull. "Human trafficking, huh? I was wondering why they wanted full medical work-ups on fighters in an underground ring."

"Wait, that's not why you're here?"

"O got wind that a bunch of shady weapons deals were going down in the back rooms during the fights. Her Birds are swamped at the moment and BG has midterms, so she asked me to plant some bugs and do a little recon for her. Didn't even mention anything about human trafficking."

"Ah, well. One of the working girls flagged me down a few days after I got back in town saying her brother went missing after getting a new job. I was thinking he got sold off at first, but if these guys are bringing in outside doctors to do full work-ups on the fighters…"

"Sounds more like organ harvesting," Tim mutters, biting his lip. "Though Caroline Hill is technically a resident. They probably have a real doctor or surgeon to do the actual slice and dice."

"'Technically a resident'? Tim, you don't have a medical degree," Jason reminds him.

"Relax, I can do a simple physical. We do it to each other all the time whenever we encounter something funky on patrol. Speaking of." He holds up a blood pressure cuff.

Jason rolls his eyes but goes ahead and offers his arm. "I can't believe you're going to make me go through this. You probably know all my stats off the top of your head by now."

"Well, _I_ can't believe you didn't call me when you got back," Tim grumbles as he attaches the cuff and starts pumping.

"Wanted to surprise you. I hung around your place for a couple of days, then Consuela pulled me aside when I was out on patrol to ask about her brother." He shrugs; it's just the way things are for them with the kinds of lives they live. "I figured I'd track down where the people were being sent while I waited for you to surface."

Tim grimaces, releasing and removing the blood pressure cuff only to stick a thermometer under Jason's tongue. "Something tells me you're not going to find much more than bits and pieces depending on how long he's been missing. They have me running extensive tests on all parts of the body, not just the basic height and weight, heart and lung stuff." He makes a disgruntled noise. "Stupid. They told me they wanted to make sure their fighters weren't going to drop dead in the middle of a bout and I was so happy to finally have an in that I didn't even think to question it."

Unable to speak, Jason makes what he hopes is a reassuring noise, then takes one of those slender hands in his, squeezing it gently and rubbing the knuckles with his thumb. It earns him a wavering smile in return and he grins around the plastic strip.

"You're such a sap," Tim mutters, poking Jason's cheek with his other hand before removing the thermometer.

Reaching up, Jason captures that hand as well, shifting it over so he can draw that finger into his mouth, sucking on it gently, grazing his teeth over the ridges. Never once does he break eye contact, though he does find it difficult to suppress a grin when he notices Tim's heart rate pick up and his breath hitch.

"I think. Maybe save that for later?" Tim gasps, tugging his hands free with more than a little apparent reluctance, though he sways closer even as he says it. "This evening?"

"Wouldn't that be risking the wrath of your boyfriend?" Jason teases, pushing up the bottom of the scrub top slightly so he stroke the firm muscles underneath with his thumbs. "I hear he has a temper."

Shivering slightly, Tim smiles and rests his palms on Jason's bare chest as he takes a step closer. The exam table puts Jason lower than standing height, reversing the usual difference in their heights. "You have a point. He's kind of possessive, too. I wouldn't want you to bite off more than you can chew."

"What, you don't think I can take some street thug?"

"He's no thug," Tim protests, head dipping down so his lips brush Jason's neck when he speaks. "He's sweet, considerate, and ridiculously smart."

Jason's mouth goes dry and it's only partly because of the way clever fingers have slid sideways to pinch and roll a nipple between them. "He sounds like quite a guy."

"He is." Then Tim's pulling away, taking a step back as he smooths down his scrubs. "I'm kind of hoping to introduce him to my family when I finish this job," he says, voice rising slightly to make the statement almost a question.

"I… I don't…"

"Introduce him as my boyfriend, I mean. In case that wasn't clear."

"No," Jason says. Stops. Swallows, tries to find his voice to express what that means to him that Tim wants to do this. To find the words that will let him say that, in their current situation. "No, I got that."

"It's something I'd like to do. Something I'm ready to do." Tim shifts, tugging at the bottom of his scrub top, then it smoothing down again. "I'm not sure if he is, though?"

It takes him a moment to process the fidgeting and realize that, impossibly, Tim—snarky, confident, amazing, clever Tim—is nervous about this. About Jason. It's even more jarring to realize that, with all the uncertainty in their lives, he never wants any of it to be because of him, because of _them_. Not when it comes to Tim. 

"I think he'd be more than willing to do that. If it's what you want," Jason says.

"Yeah?" Tim grins, flushing slightly as he rubs the back of his neck. "You think so?"

Squashing down his own internal protests, Jason gives a firm nod. "Well, I can't speak for someone else, but if you were my, ah, gal? I'd be willing in a heartbeat." He can put up with the others, can put up with _Bruce_ , if it's what Tim wants. Hell, at the end of the day, he's willing to put up with a whole world of unpleasantness just as long as it makes the man in front of him happy.

He's pretty sure that means he's in love, but, well. Probably best to hold onto that particular revelation until the surrounding circumstances don't mean they both have to speak in code.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), plague fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. I'm on Twitter as well as themandylion, but I rarely use that site and when I do it's mostly to post pictures of my cat. >.>


End file.
